warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Cephalon Capture
Cephalon Capture is a PvP mission provided exclusively by the Conclave Syndicate. It resembles the conventional Capture the Flag style game mode. Gameplay Cephalon Capture is a game mode where two teams (named Moon and Sun, each with up to four Tenno) face off against each other. The Tenno must try to steal the Cephalon from the enemy team's base so that they can bring it back to their own in order to score points - whilst simultaneously preventing the enemy team from doing the same. Points are scored by carrying the opposing Cephalon to the team's Cephalon (as long as it is not captured). To complicate matters, the Cephalon can only be captured if the capturing team's Cephalon remains at their base. If both team Cephalons have been stolen, neither can be captured until one team retrieves their Cephalon. The match is decided by the number of successful captures, with the first team to reach 5 captures declared the winner. The match can also end if a team has captured the most Cephalons or if both teams have captured the amount of Cephalons. Energy and Health stations are scattered around to spawn energy and health orbs at preset locations around the map, granting 25 energy/health to those who collected it. If Energy Surge has been initiated, energy stations will give 50 energy instead. Orb stations and ammo boxes, after being picked up, will respawn after thirty seconds. Energy Surge of the Cephalon Capture mode will be initiated if the match has reached to 2 minutes and 30 seconds without conclusions, if there are a total 4 Cephalons captured across the match or if a team has 4 Cephalons captured. Once initiated, all energy stations will then immediately spawn energy orbs that grants 50 energy instead of 25. All empty energy stations will also be resupplied with energy orbs. Maps There are currently 7 maps for Cephalon Capture. Limitations Limitations on players' arsenal choice are applied for balancing reasons. Rewards Bugs (Old) * There have been various known cases with disappearing Cephalons that don't respawn. * Sometimes the game won't finish when a team reaches five points and will keep going until the host of the game leaves, allowing a team to score more than five points. * A match will sometimes get stuck in the lobby. * Host migrations can end the game, both in lobby and during a round. * Rarely, it will be possible to be able to kill your teammates even without being affected by or . This is ultimately due to large amounts of host lag. * Occasionally, a player will respawn automatically despite being alive when they respawn. This is also related to the first bug if the player was carrying a Cephalon at the time. * Related to the above bug, a match will reset itself after about 15-20secs after that match actually started, causing all players to respawn and lose all energy they had gained. Like the above bug as well, this is also related to the first bug if a player managed to grab a Cephalon in time. * Dead players can become stuck in spectator mode until the match finishes. * Sometimes players won't receive rewards after finishing a match. * The team balancing can sometimes cause imbalanced teams to occur during the match lobby. (4V1, 3V1. 4V2, etc.) **It is also possible for a team to be composed of more than 4 players. * Rarely, it has been known that some players can't obtain the conclave sigil. * Non-syndicate sigils can't be seen in PvP. intended * Players using can sometimes become invulnerable after using . * Sometimes a Cephalon does not disappear from the player's hand when captured, while still appearing at its team's base, resulting in duplication and an advantage for the opposing team. es:Captura de céfalon ru:Захват Цефалона Category:Missions Category:Update 16 Category:PvP